The clique deja vu much but with a twist
by love is to
Summary: A NEW GIRL COMES TO BOCD... HOW BAD CAN IT BE. BUT SHE BRINGS MORE TO BOCD THAN DESIGHNER CLOTHES AND TAKES MORE VALUABLE THINGS THAN ALICIAS BEAUTIFUL CUZ. CAN MASSIE HANDLE NOT BEING IN THE SPOTLIGHT? INSPIRED BY THE NOVELS THE CLIQUE BYY LISI HARRISON


_**THE CLIQUE**_

_**LIVE LAUGH LOVE?**_

**Note from author-**

**Heyy thnx for reading this……..this novel is based some what on my life except I don't live in a mansion ******** let's just say I'm Massie. There are more characters I added…….READ TO FIND OUT WHOM….O AND REVIEW PLZZY!!!OH AND I HEART THE CLIQUE BOOKS!!!333**

MASSIE- IS STUCK BETWEEN AN EX AND A NEWBIW HART…..DECIDING TO HAVE THE PARTY OF THE CENTURY, SHE WANTS TO SHOW WHO THE AFL (ALPHA FOR LIFE) IS. BUT, IT'S NOT THAT EASY TO DO WHEN THE NEW GIRL DECIDES TO TAKE OVER MASSIE'S FRIENDS, LIFE, AND CRUSHES. SOUND FAMILIAR????

ALICIA- THE SPANISH BEAUTY ISN'T AS SUPPORTIVE WHEN THE NEW GIRL BLACKMAILS HER. SHE KNOWS HER DEEPEST DARKIEST SECRET. IS DITCHING HER BFFL WORTH KEEPING HER SECRET FROM SPREADING OVER BOCD?

DYLAN- FINALLY SKINNY FROM THE 'CALORIE DIET'. SHE CANT WAIT TO SHOW OFF HER NEW FIGURE UNTIL SHE GETS A LITTLE MESSAGE FROM A SPECIAL SOMEONE…..COULD HER LIFE GET ANY BTTR?? ALL SHE NEEDS NOW IS FOR CHASE CRAWFORD TO SHOW UP AT HER HOUSE. BUT, DOES SHE KNOW THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE IS NOT WHO SHE THINKS IT IS?

KRISTEN- SHE KNOWS SOMETHING IS UP. DOES THE NEW GIRL KNOW SHE HAS HER OWN LITTLE PLAN UP HER SLEEVE?

CLAIRE- IS STRUCK BY THE NEWS THAT HER ENEMY FROM HER OLD SCHOOL IN ORLANDO IS HERE AT BOCD!!!!! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?? BUT FOR SOME REASON, SHE'S NOT THE SAME PERSON SHE WAS BACK AT CLAIRE'S OLD SCHOOL.

**The block estate**

**Massie's bedroom**

**1:15p.m**

**March 7th 2009**

"Okay, ill be at your house in a few."

"Kay, see you then."

Massie could not believe that the new British HART was coming in 35 minutes and she was still in her bath robe! She didn't want to look like she put to much effort into her outfit. LA-DA! She walked into her purple and white room and lay on the bed thinking of what to wear. She always did that before walking over to her purple walk-in-closet._ Yes, I got it!_ She thought of the most perfect outfit. She wore a Chloe' embroidered linen and cotton dress accessorized with brown knee high tights and nude jimmy choo Tiz Patent leather sandals. She put her hair in a side ponytail. She looked in the wall mirror. _Perf. _Just then she heard the front gate open and heard loud laughter. She quickly glossed her lips with GG's new flavor, chocolate strawberry. She slipped on a black blazer to give it a finished touch.

"Massie, Kyle and his friends are here." Kendra voice echoed in the speakers in her room.

"I'll be there in a sec. tell them to got to the basement,"she said through her purple wasn't really a basement but that's what she called it. It was a place she went to when she felt bored or just cause. It was the ultimate place to hang.

Massie took out her new purple rhinestone studded custom iphone. She had to make sure this was perfect.

Massie: heyyyyy leesh u coming or wht??

Alicia- duh wuldnt miz itt3

Massie- ohkayy so tel k&d Claire's already out!!!

Alicia- I kno I can c her lol look outside…..

Massie looked out her window. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen where walking out of Alicia's stretched limo.

They waved and started screaming and dancing. She smiled to herself and ran downstairs. She walked down the long driveway outside careful not to twist in her 4 in. jimmy choos.

"HEY! Okay so they're in the 'basement'" she said while hugging them.

"Wow Dyl! you look great." Massie said when she hugged her.

"i know!" Dylan posed a couple poses as if she was in teen vogue. everyone laughed.

"Well what are we waiting for" Dylan said. She had lost weight from her new diet, the 'calorie diet' and couldn't wait to show off her figure.

"We will be waiting for Alicia to walk all the way to the basement." Kristen teased.

"Shut up!" Alicia said while hitting Kristen with her new COACH bag. They all laughed.

They walked to the basement and stood outside the door.

"Kay, outfit check" Massie said. "Me first!"

She spun around giving them every possible view of her outfit.

"Definitely ca-ute 9.7!" Alicia said.

"9.7? Why don't you just give me a ten?" she was confused.

"Because, if it was a 10 then it would look like you put to much effort in your outfit." Alicia said with a sly smile.

"What-"she was cut off when Claire came running in.

"Hey guys I'm here" she panted. Massie could tell she just woke up because she smelled her mornings breathe.

"Kuh-laire, did you play soccer?" Massie asked as she tilted her head.

"What no?" she backed up a little.

"Then why is your breathe still kickin'?" she said as she fanned the air.

The girls' high-five one another.

Claire backed up and looked embarrassed. But, she knew better than to _look _embarrassed.

"Here, always come prepared." Kristen said as she handed Claire a piece of stride gum.

"Thank, Kris." Claire quickly popped the piece of gum in her mouth. She chewed cautiously; making sure her breathe was minty fresh.

"Who are we waiting for? Let's go in." Claire started walking but was stopped by Massie as she pushed her back.

"God Kuh-laire, you look like your ready to go on Barney & friends." Massie laughed and the girls high fived her again.

Claire was dressed in pink and black heart printed Keds. She wore a white shirt with a big pink heart (outlined with pink rhinestones) with GAP written in small flowers in the inside. She wore jeans ankle long.

"Seriously Claire, you need to stop shopping at stores like GAP. It's so 6th grade." Alicia said while putting clear MAC lip-gloss on. Massie envied her full lips. Hers were full too (thanks to her lip plumper) but Alicia's were naturally that full.

"I was thinking GAP was more 5th grade." Kristen said while fluffing her hair. Kristen's hair is always straight showing off her cute layers but today she didn't have time to even pick up Chi straighter. Her hair was full of well developed beach waves. Massie had naturally wavy hair too but straight hair suited her more.

"Not in BORE-lando it's not" Massie said striking them with her cleverness. Even Claire laughed at that one.

"I can't go home now and change!" Claire worried mostly because Cam was here.

Massie rolled her amber eyes that stood out from all the eyeliner she had just put on. She reached into her one-of-a-cute-kind COACH bag and pulled out another bag that held her back-up clothes for Claire.

"Here change in the make up room." Massie handed Claire her precious clothes.

When Claire came back she was AE model worthy. She wore a yellow Ralph Lauren polo with dark ripped AE cut jeans (cut above her knees) and DC sneakers. It was perfect since Cam loved it when girls dressed more skater. And that was the closest Massie had to skater in 3 minutes.

"Now girlies, let's go show those boys what the PC stands for!!" They cheered and walked into her favorite hang out. And in just seconds Massie would be with a British HART.

**Thanks for reading and is you like it review…ill post chapter 2 if I get 5 or more reviews. Love you all PLH (PEACE, LUV, HAPPINESS)**


End file.
